User talk:Jonguy45
Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the Kevin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jr.2k8 (Talk) 22:27, 30 March 2009 Eddy Reply Because the current image on the page shows the best description of Eddy. Achievement Awards Congratulations, Jonguy45! You've earned special awards for your excellent contributions to the wiki! You can check them out on your user page. Don't forget to return the favor by nominating your friends for awards right here! If you add some of your favorite links to your user page, I can give you the Pretty User Page Award too. Keep up the great work to collect all 12 awards!-- Kacie (talk) 00:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Jonguy, your user page looks amazing! You've earned the Pretty User Page Award. Great job--you're well on your way to collecting all 12 awards!-- Kacie (talk) 16:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Yo Jonguy, It's Milkman26789Z From Youtube! Hey Milkman! here's a little something to go with your milk. Hello! Hey, it's Agent M, and I'd like to thank you for browsing and commenting on my blogs. It feels good to know others read them. Agent M 15:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Categories Please refrain from adding categories like "Episodes featuring...", "Episodes where...", "Characters...", "... Residents" etc. Kirkland22 and I have had a discussion about this and I know they where all made to get more badges by Ruin Cireela. Ok, I know you're a good user, but please, stop before it get out of hand and I call you a cheater and whatnot. Ok. That's it. I now know that you just don't care. I see you don't give a damn about what people say about you then. Cheater. I'm gonna have to undo all your bad edits (that means all of 'em, count 'em, count 'em!) from now on. You're just as immature as all the other lousy cheaters then. Reply from Agent M It's fine, although you carried on until I had to be a bit harsh. I don't regret my actions but even if I wanted to ban you (nah, I wouldn't) I couldn't. I'm not an admin, because: #I am too harsh #I make a lot of mistakes #I argue with users in the comments section too often #I am just too harsh/rude/Eddy-ish for the job (in my opinion) Just remember to take the words on your talk page to heart from now on. You should actually read the messages on your talk page to not end up in situations like these, I know it can be a bit distressing, so keep that in mind then. Have a better day from now. Friendship Request Would you like to be my friend? Welcome Back Hey, good to see another good user back on the wiki! Thanks for some of the great images that you added recently! Keep up the awesome work! Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: The Other Series Are you that same MrJonguy45 who makes the'' EENE The Other Series'' on YouTube? Because if you are, I just wanted to say that you are epic and hilarious. Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 07:10, November 19, 2015 (UTC)